the_sound_resourcefandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric / Quotes
Below are a list of quotes from the video game Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Sonic the Hedgehog 'Cutscene' "You were saying?" "Amy! Knuckles! Go left!" "We're trapped here, Tails!" "A forest... this is more like it..." "You made it!" "And that one looks just like you, Amy. Why was I the only one left out?" "We fought some of them before." "Be my guest." "Guys! This way!" "You see, guys. I told you I'd find the exit. No problem." "Locked us in?! I was saving you!" "Um... guys, can we put a pin in this for a second?" "I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm pretty sure it's a bad thing." "Now I'm convinced it's a bad thing." "He dodged my spin attack. Nobody's ever done that before." "I was saving you!" "We gotta stop that slithery psycho." "Great work, buddy! Maybe we can use these things to find a way out." "Yeaaaahhhh. Funny story... We might have accidentally unleashed him on the world." "Come on, guys, this way!" "Looks like we've fallen through a trap door!" "Relax. It's not like anything's gonna jump out at you." "I really didn't see that coming." "Why does everybody keep saying that?" "Who are you?" "We know that. We're looking for the Crystals to stop him." "Where is it?" "Let's go." "Amy! MAIA is going to help us with the Crystals. But we need the generator up and running." "Not a great time, Shadow. I'm a little busy saving the world." "What happened to Shadow?" "I guess MAIA's accuracy needs some work!" "MAIA! It's great to see you." "You sent us here from 1000 years in the future." "...which is actually current you..." "Really?" Sonic the Hedgehog "More like a beatdown. Let's do this." "And now we have to save ours. Get us to that map room!" "She's ready." "Lyric." "You and I have unfinished business." "See you in a thousand years." "Time travel rules!" "You really think you can keep up with me?" "If you can't keep up, just go with them." "We did it!" "Nah, you have too much dirt in your ears..." "Big deal. Maybe I loosened it." "Whoa... Help!" "I'm slipping!" "I can't hold on for much longer!" "Eh, thanks..." "Whoah... hang on." "Oh, shhhoooooottttt..." "This is my fault, they're here because of me. I need to draw them away." "Hey! Egghead! And you too, snake-breath! Come and get it!" "There he is!" "I'll go down to get the Crystal." "You win this round, Knuckles! Amy, let's go." "Really picturesque, Amy. Let's go." "Whew! Thaaank you." "What happened?" "Not gonna happen, snake-breath." "Guys! Don't do it. We can take them!" "Don't just stand there. We've got a snake to catch." "One window seat, please." "The only world of metal you're going to, is the junk yard." "You're wrong, Lyric. They're not my weakness. They're my strength." "We saved a lot of people." "How about just 'team?'" Miles "Tails" Prower 'Cutscene' "An ambush with ice cream?" "Quite peaceful." "What happened to Metal?" "That was awesome!" "I don't think those doors were to keep us out... they were to keep that in." "Yeah!" "What's he talking about?" "Well, let's see. We discovered an ancient tomb, moved those mirror things around, and got steamrolled by a thousand-year-old reptile." "Did I leave anything out?" "Not exactly." "I recalibrated the shackles into sort of energy beams." "We're trapped down here. We'll keep moving forward, and hopefully meet up with you ahead." "This place gives me the creeps." "Aaaah!" "Shadow! What are you doing here?" "Whoa! Sonic, help!" "Get me out of here!" "Future you, said that past you..." "...would show us the location of the map here in the past, so that we can use it to stop Lyric in the future." "Somebody needs a hug." "How will we know when she's ready?" "We got the map!" "Finally, what took you guys so long?" "Our mine car ride was so cool... and the views..." "Ahhh, Guys??? Where... are... we..." "Finally! An easy one!" "We're in this together. We need to draw them away." "This room is amazing." "We lad Metal Straight to it!" "This is the place." "Classic Egghead." "It must have been designed to only take two. But don't worry. I've got a plan." "Noooo!!!!!" "Sonic! I can't stop!" "This is going to be so awesome!" Amy Rose 'Cutscene' "What is this place?" "Don't touch that! I've got a bad feeling about this place." "How is that possible? These ancient carvings look just like Sonic and Tails." "What the heck are those things?" "Right behind you!" "Sonic! No! We can take these guys." "Let's get out of here. Oh wait, I forgot. We can't." "Yeah!" "Uh... what just happened?" "Umm, Tails, friendship bracelets? Now?!" "Cliff! Thank goodness we found you." "What do you know about an ancient tomb with a giant snake in it?" "Well, how 'bout you tell us about that one." "How do we find them?" "Are you guys OK?" "No, basically it's a leap up onto the beam. Then a triple toe spin, and then down, and boom. That's how we do it." "What do you want with the blue hedgehog?" "Come on!" "We're on it." "We got a Crystal!" "Tails and I will go left, up along the ridge." "Isn't this place AWESOME!" "Oh gosh, yes, forgot about that. I am pretty sure this place is a dig site for Lyric, but we haven't seen any of his bots. I mean, we almost did, but heard the sirens and off they went before they saw up WHIP BY!!!" "The Crystal!" "You just had to say something, didn't you?" "There's the Crystal!" "It's Metal!" "He's got the Crystal!" "Sonic and I will go get the Crystal. Knuckles and Tails, you stay back in case the village is attacked again." "Wow, Sonic! Would you look at that." "For once, nothing is chasing us. Just take a minute to soak it in." "Okay, let's go." "C'mon, guys!" "Okay, Lyric. We gave you what you want. Let him go." "Noooo!!!!!" "Okay, that's the last of 'em." "Um... okay?" Knuckles the Echidna 'Cutscene' "Gimme a sec." "I'm on it!" "Great. Metal Sonic has to show up right when Eggman is springing a surprise attack on us." "Let's just say he won't be bothering us again. Unless he comes back." "Guys! Check this out." "Without us? But you know how much I like punching things." "Not cool, Sonic. You locked us in." "We didn't need saving." "Yeah, you forgot the part where it was all Sonic's fault!" "First, we gotta get out of here." "Okay there fella, calm down. We are heroes, so obviously we can, and will help. We're... a pretty big deal." "But positive for red echidna." "Aww." "How can we know we can trust you enough to tell you that Sonic and Tails are a few levels down?" "What?" "Me too." "I'm so confused." "What is all this stuff?" "Been doing it all day..." "One of these days, I am going to knock you out... really." "Who brought the thunder? This guy!" "But you did say it. I am proud of you... that is what a good teammate would say." "Yeah. You keep thinking that..." "I got you!" "I got you!" "This is NOT, how it ends for you..." "Seriously?" "Follow him!" "Who put you in charge? I say, Tails and I will stay back and protect the village, and you and Sonic take the elevator!" "Whoa, cool." "Noooo!!!!!" "Whew! You know I thought I lost my sidekick." "How did we get stuck with the exit row?!" "It's not every day you can hogtie a snake." "Chalk another one up for Team Sonic." Sticks the Badger 'Cutscene' "How did you know?! I've been looking for a spatula! Thank you, thank you." Shadow the Hedgehog 'Cutscene' "Not so fast, Sonic." "Saving the world? You? Don't make me laugh. You're weak. And you know what makes you weak? Your loyalty to your pathetic friends." "You're not going through that portal... I'm gonna show you just how weak you are!" "Hmm. Looks like you and your friends got the job done. Not bad." Perci the Bandicoot Cliff 'Cutscene' "I didn't know I was missin'." Cliff "Can't say I know much. But I do know about an ancient prison with a giant snake in it." "The snake's name is Lyric, and he was locked away to prevent him from destroying all life in the world." "He's the last surviving member of a long-lost civilization called the Ancients." "They harvested all the energy they needed from powerful Crystals. Despite their advanced technology, the Ancients lived in perfect harmony with nature. Except for Lyric, who schemed to steal the Crystals and use them to power an army of machines. When the Ancients found out, they imprisoned him." "He's an evil, ruthless, dangerous, pitiless, remorseless monster. Thank goodness he's locked up for all eternity." "Not cool, Sonic." "But you might still be able to stop him. Lyric needs those Crystals to reboot his army. His first move will be to go after them. You gotta get 'em first." "If that prison is still functioning, there must be a Crystal nearby. That's a good place to start. If you have any other questions, my buddy Q-N-C here can answer them." "This is your stop... everyone off!" "You might want to jump now!" "You saved a lot of people." Q-N-C 'Cutscene' "What if I have questions?" "Just spit-ballin' here, boss, but can we just let 'em off with a warning this time?" "Sir, it appears one of the MAIA units has gone rogue and taken control of the Sentinel." M.A.I.A. 'Cutscene' "Scanning life forms." "Negative for blue hedgehog." "Red echidna irrelevant." "Information classified." "Peer pressure acknowledged. Acquiescing in 3... 2... Blue hedgehog is necessary to stop Lyric. Disclose hedgehog location immediately." "Scanning life forms... Hedgehog and fox confirmed. It is agreeable to see you both once again!" "I am MAIA. Long ago, I rebelled against my creator, Lyric, and helped imprison him. Now, a thousand years later, he has returned." "Processing... There is a map that reveals the location of all the Crystals." "Not where. When." "It disappeared long ago. But this machine can transport you to a time before it vanished." "Facility power is nonfunctional. Generator requires reactivation. Location is -- up there." "Portal activating. Setting coordinates. Upon completion I will send you through." "Portal is ready." "Calculating... he appears to have landed in the near future. Not yours -- mine. Now go! Before the portal closes!" "Life form not recognized." "Processing... processing... processing..." "Whoa, cool!" "Processing... that makes sense." "Lyric is building an army of robots to destroy all organic life forms. There is only one weapon powerful enough to stop him. I require you to clear the path to it. Complete this task and I will get you to the map room." "Activating gratitude... Thank you. You have saved my world." "I'm ready!" "Follow this to the map room." Mayor Fink Fastidious the Beaver Tucker Doc Ginger Foreman Fred 'Cutscene' "The mine collapsed! The miners are trapped! Can you help me save them! Please save them!" "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Salty Pepper Chef Woody Hayward Pokey 'Cutscene' "No, vanilla." "Chocolate isn't plain enough!" Hokey 'Cutscene' "We're going to celebrate this victory with ice cream. Chocolate." "Vanilla's too plain!" Lyric the Last Ancient Metal Sonic Dr. Eggman Category:Sonic Quotes Category:Sonic Games Quotes